Lucas' Pain
by Falconwolf3
Summary: How is Lucas dealing with the death of Keith and losing Brooke? Honestly, he isn't!1SentenceCharacter Challenge. Please review!


**Title: Lucas's Pain**

**Author: Falconwolf3**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Character: Lucas Scott  
Theme set: Alpha  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.  
Rating: PG**

**Speak**

Sometimes when I speak, I feel like no one is listening.

**Touch**

Oh, how I long to just reach out and touch what seems to be just out of my reach.

**Memory**

I keep hearing that the memory is the first to go, but I believe it leaves long after the pain stops.

**Vanilla**

The clouds always remind me that like vanilla ice cream, everything under the sun melts and fades way.

**Chocolate**

Like is not always like a box of chocolates, sometimes it a big bowl of nothingness.

**Ways and Means**

I keep trying to live my life by ways and means that are beyond my control.

**Belief**

I used to have a belief in good people, but that died with Keith.

**Linger**

Why does happiness fade and evil linger?

**Luminance**

Why is light sometimes so full of luminance and other times, there is no light?

**Ornament**

Is love some kind of ornament you show off until it breaks?

**Coup de foudre (Lightning Blow)**

Is the earth just a plot of land waiting for the big final Coup de foudre?

**Archway**

Are we just people trying to get into the archway of Heaven anyway we can, no matter who we hurt?

**Fate**

Is fate something for fools or dreamers to believe in or is it real?

**Pulse**

Everything in this world has a pulse, everything has breathe and life, except Keith.

**Envelope**

I wrote Brooke an apology letter today and put it an envelope on her desk.

**Cold **

I feel so cold, like I'm in a freezer; the wind is so cold.

**Need**

I need to go home; my mom needs me to go home.

**Drunk**

However, I can't drive, I'm drunk, need to call someone.

**Mask**

Need to put my happy mask back on and call Haley to come get me.

**Rose**

I placed a rose on Keith's gravesite today, one single solitary rose.

**Two**

Keith and my mom were so happy; the two of them were planning on getting married.

**Fresh**

Keith had a chance for a fresh start in North Carolina, but he came back for Dan.

**Bribe**

Then Dan bribed me to move out of my mom's and in with him, how do you use your own son's health to hurt someone else?

**Error**

I made a huge error in judgment with Peyton the other night and Brooke hates me now.

**Appetite**

I haven't had a real appetite in days; I don't even remember my last meal.

**Refrain**

I'm trying to refrain myself from calling Peyton, but right now I need her.

**Family**

My family, what there is of one anyway, is falling apart.

**Grieve**

It is impossible for any of us to truly grieve the loss of Keith; no one truly believes he's dead.

**Vapor**

Life is so short; we are all here for such a short time and then like a vapor, we're gone.

**Tea**

The last time I saw Keith before he was murdered, he offered me tea and advice on girls; advice I wish I had listened to.

**Medicine**

I think it's time I call Haley and get ready for a cold hard dose of medicine.

**Moth**

I never understood the difference between a butterfly and a moth, except like Dan and Keith, one flourishes and one doesn't.

**Perfect**

Keith was the perfect father to me and he didn't have to be.

**Rope**

If you give a man enough rope, he'll find away to hang himself; I proved that.

**Wind**

The wind is picking up and slapping me in the face; I wish Keith were here instead.

**Crossroads**

I'm at a crossroads in my life; do I go after Brooke or go to Peyton?

**Summer**

This is going to be one very long summer no matter what I decide.

**Candy**

When I was a kid, Keith would give me candy if I fell off my bike; no amount of candy is going to fix this wounded soul of mine.

**Photograph**

I keep thinking of the last photograph I took of Keith and my mom, they were so happy, so in love.

**Spoon**

Last night I saw mom crying while she was washing dishes, she found Keith's favorite spoon.

**Forest**

Sometimes you miss the forest for the trees; maybe that's why I've always missed out on being with Peyton.

**Mirror**

I don't like the man I've become, can't stand looking at myself in the mirror.

**Smoke**

I'm all smoke and mirrors, no one but my mom and Keith ever knew the real me.

**Shine**

Will the sun ever shine again?

**Balloon**

I feel like a balloon someone popped and let go of.

**Vine**

I feel like there is a vine wrapped around my legs and stopping me from moving.

**Butterfly**

A butterfly lands on my hand and I watch as it flies away.

**Gloves**

I feel like an old pair of gloves that someone threw out with the trash; I've always felt like that though, nothing new there.

**Venom**

I feel the venom rising up in me; it would be the blood of Dan coursing through my veins mixed with the alcohol.

**Remain**

I can not remain in One Tree Hill; there is nothing left for me here. /lj-cut 


End file.
